Several types and models of rolled product dispensers are known in the art for dispensing a length of rolled product to a user. For example and without being limitative, such dispensers are commonly found in public bathrooms for dispensing hand paper towels to users.
In many cases, the length of rolled product is dispensed following a pull of the user on a portion of the web of rolled product dangling at a lower front section of the dispenser, this portion of the web of rolled product being commonly referred to as the “tail”. However, it is common for users to pull sharply on the tail of the web of rolled product and consequently cause the roll of rolled product and/or a dispensing roller of the dispenser to overspin, i.e. to continue to rotate after the user has stopped pulling on the tail of the web of rolled product. The overspin of the roll varies in accordance with the weight of the roll, i.e. whether the roll is a new and full roll, a semi-depleted roll, or an almost entirely depleted roll, as heavier rolls tend to overspin more than lighter rolls due to inertia. Overspinning of the roll of rolled product and/or a dispensing roller of the dispenser can lead to an accumulation of rolled product between the roll and the dispensing roller assembly.
In view of the above, there is a need for an improved rolled product dispenser, which by virtue of its design and components, would be able to overcome or at least minimize some of the above-discussed prior art concerns.